Randy Helps Spider-Man
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Randy needed to get the Ninja Nomivon back from is science teacher but when he tries to ninja out and get it back, he's attacked by a monster. The monster somehow sends him to fight with some of the greatest superheroes in the world. How will Randy react to this? Read and find out. Rated T for intense action and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Before I start I want to say that this takes place after the events of Balls Well Thst Friends Well (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) and after the Hawkeye episode of Ultimate Spider-Man!**_

walked around the room giving the students their assignments when she saw Randy shlooped into the Nomicon.

"Look who's sleeping in class. I'll take that." said taking the Nomicon away from Randy causing him to shloop out mid-NomiLesson.

Randy woke up and got startled when he saw that the Nomicon was missing.

"Howard, where's the Nomicon?" Randy asked Howard who was sitting right next to him.

" just took it when she thought you were sleeping in class." Howard said.

Randy gasped. "I have to get it back." He said courageously and Howard rolled his eyes at Randy.

"Don't! We finally got rid of that thing forever! Just let her have it!" Howard begged.

"You know I can't do that. Here, I'm gonna go ninja out and get it back, cover for me," Randy stood up. "I need to use the bathroom," he announced and let him go.

Randy ran through the hallway and as he was running, he put on the mask when he was sure that nobody was watching. He was sprinting through the halls when some lightning designed dude showed up.

 **Back in 's class**

Everyone was peacefully writing when Randy, aka the Ninja, was sent flying through the wall and into a couple of the desks. He rubbed his head and looked up at the students. "I am okay." He said triumphantly as he got up. The students all cheered.

"Look, I can't tell if you're just a student that hasn't been stank'd until now or if you're another one of Vice Roy's robots." Randy said and then threw some electro balls at it. He didn't realize that he was standing in a puddle of water and the monster electrified him. Where he was before was replaced by a dust stain on the ground.

Back at McFist's lab Vice Roy and Hannibal were celebrating the time they destroyed the ninja.

"Vice Roy! Call up the Sorcerer!"

Vice Roy pressed a button and the scorcerer popped up. "What do you want this time?" He asked.

"My reward. I destroyed the ninja!" McFist said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've officially watched all of the episodes of Ultimate Soider-Man on Netflix and I think I'm ready to write this story. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Also something weird is happening where whenever I write Ms (insert last name here) it won't work. I'm sorry about that :/**

Randy woke up in an ally. "Where am I?" He asked himself, holding his head in pain. "I better call Howard." He took out his phone but he had no signal. "This is just perfect!" He sat down to think.

He saw someone using webs to fly from building to building. "What the...?" Randy asked himself once again.

The mysterious person had four people running/flying behind him. One of them was a girl, she had dark brown hair coming down into a ponytail. It was about the only human looking part about her. She was wearing an all white jumpsuit and a belt with some kind of green thing that looked like a tiger on it. She had really sharp nails and was a really fast runner.

Another one looked really strong. Whenever he got hit, he wouldn't get hurt. It was incredible. He had black hair and a buzz cut. He had dark skin and a yellow shirt. He seemed to wear black, baggy pants.

One of the four were flying. He had something that seemed like a yellow and silver bucket on his head. Whenever he would fly, there was a blue color coming from him. He could shoot lasers from his fists too. He was Randy's favorite at the moment.

One of the people looked almost familiar to Randy but he couldn't seem to figure out why. He had long hair, for a guy, and it was blonde. He had a ribbon tied around his hair and it would have covered his eyes if there weren't two holes where the eyes are. The colors on his outfit/costume were green and yellow.

The one that Randy saw at first, the one who was using webs for traveling, had a red full length body suit with a black web design. The mask on his costume had the same eye shape as Randy's. He had awesome spider powers and it made Randy think where the juice he is.

He went to see what they were fighting. It was just a bank robber, Randy never had to fight the bank robbers. He let the cops deal with them.

The team of five caught the robber and handed him over to the cops in a matter of seconds, to Randy that is.

He walked over to them and said, "That was so honking bruce! Are you gonna do it again?"

"The Ninja of Norrisville? What are you doing here?" Iron fist asked.

"Who the juice are you?" Randy asked back.

"He asked first." Spider-Man pitched in.

Randy sighed, "Oaky so I'm not 100% sure how I got here and why I'm here. My phone isn't working, I just watched a brucetastic battle with five superheroes VS a bank robber, and I'm positive McFist thinks he destroyed me." The team looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to answer your question. This is Spider-Man, Power Man, Nova, White Tiger,and I'm Iron Fist."

"Oh, now how do you know me?" Randy asked.

"Don't you remember? I guess not. Being 800 years old must make it hard for you to remember things like this." Iron Fist said.

"Wait...800 years old? But he sounds like a kid!" Spider-Man said, looking confused.

Iron Fist turned to Spider-Man, looked at him for about 5 seconds, then looked back to Randy. "Do you mind telling us who you are?" He asked.

"Uh, yes. Yes I do mind. Smokebomb!" Randy said and then smoke bombed away.

The team coughed at the awful smell coming from the smoke bomb. "And I thought Spidey smelled bad!" Nova said waving the smell away with his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the red smoke cleared, The Ninja was gone.

The truth was that Randy had made his way up to the top of a building.

 _"Where in the wide wide world of shooblandia am I?"_ He thought to himself. _"I wonder if the last ninja knew Fist of Iron, he kinda talked like the Nomicon...well not exactly. I need to figure out how to get back to Norrisville. I guess I'm not going to find out just by chilling here in my ninja suit,"_ Randy continued his thoughts.

He then jumped down from the building and de-suited, making sure nobody saw first.

He knew that he was going to be stuck in...wherever he was for a while so he knew he had to find a school and a home, maybe sleep in the janitors office.

Randy searched his pockets for the Nomicon and remembered that his teacher took it. "Honking...ugh!" Randy yelled.

A very confused looking red-headed girl was walking by when she heard Randy yell that, this red-head was Mary-Jane Watson (MJ for short)

"Sorry, I'm lost," Randy said blushing.

"I could give you directions," She told him.

"Oh perfect, can you tell me how to get to Norrisville from here?" Randy asked.

"Norrisville? Never heard of it. Maybe you could check your phone for directions," She told him.

"That's a great idea, hey wait I think I've seen a video of you with that Spider-Man guy on Shoob Toob," Randy said while pulling out his phone. Once he noticed it was cracked he said, "oh that's just shoobtastic."

"Do you need to use my phone?" Mary Jane asked.

"Sure," Randy said. He grabbed the phone and looked up _Norrisville_ but no directions were found.

"I guess Norrisville is a bit too small to be on Google Maps," He said, and handed Mary Jane her phone back.

"Well I'm sorry, I hope you find your way home. Also yes, I am the one who made the video with Spider-Man," MJ said and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So a guest review that I just got made me realize that I have really been procrastinating on my stories and it's mostly because I have no time. I'm a 12 year old girl who's doing basketball, arts academy, school, singing lesions, volleyball, and homework after school. I do, however have the weekends and that's when I should have been doing my stories and I am SO SORRY! To try and make up for it, I'm gonna update all of my stories.**

Randy thought for a while. _Should I stay here overnight or should I start trying to just walk back to Norrisville?_ He wasn't sure what to do. He made his way to an abandoned shop away from the downtown area. He then de-suited and stayed there overnight.

He woke up to the shrill of a school bell in the morning. "What the juice?" He asked, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He looked out the window and saw a school at the end of the street. He had to kind of squint to see it since he was still tired and it was really far away but he saw it.

He whipped the drool off his face, messed with his hair a bit, and made his way over to the school. He saw a flyer on the door leading to the front office saying " _apply here_ ".

Randy thought for a moment but then realized that this school has the same math courses and English tests as NHS does. This shouldn't be too hard. He could go to school here while he figures everything out. He didn't think that going to school was the best idea when he had a choice weather to go to school or not but he realized that it's the best place to think about everything and people won't get weirded out by the 14 year old boy just roaming the streets on a school day.

it was perfect. Or that's what he thought.

it took him a really long time to explain to every teacher that he was a new student without any parent signatures or birth certificate.

Once he was done explaining to one teacher, he went onto explaining it to another teacher. He did this for 7 different periods. Most of them didn't believe Randy's excuses but let him stay because they've heard worse ones.

Once the day was over, Randy saw a group of kids being bullied.

"Yo dorkenstien! Are you hungry? Cause I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich!" Some strong blonde-haired hid said to this kid with brown hair, a light blue short with a white shirt underneath, and some jeans.

"People still say that?" Randy said to himself.

"I thought you were done picking on me, Flash," The brown-haired kid said back as Flash got ready to punch the day light out of him.

Randy couldn't watch. "Stop!" He yelled.

Flash froze for a moment. "Who said that?"

Randy didn't say anything. He regretted saying anything in the first place. Man, this is just like Norrisville high except this kid is WAY smarter than Bash.

Peter looked over to Randy and saw the fear in his eyes. That's when Peter knew that Randy had just stood up for him, and smiled.

Flash looked through the crowed and noticed everyone was staring at the one kid who was frozen with fear. Flash smiled and started to walk towards Randy. "So it was you, huh?" He said rolling up his sleeve.

"Me, what? I wouldn't say that I exactly did that. Well I wouldn't say that I didn't either. Hey, let's just call it a truce, okay?" Randy started to step back slowly and Flash continued to walk towards him, he had a devious smile.

Everyone was looking in Randy's direction, even Peter.

"Uh, hey, look! It's that guy!" Randy yelled, hoping Flash would fall for the same trick that Bash did, but had no luck.

Flash then felt a hand on his shoulder and was turned around. He saw Peter standing there in front of him, and Randy slipped away.

The school principal/SHIELD agent Coleson then came out of the school and gave Flash detention.

"Thanks for helping me," Randy said.

"Same, I would have been fine on my own, though," Peter replied.

"Yeah, it sure seemed like it," Randy joked.

"Yo Peter!" Someone yelled. Peter and Randy turned around to see a group of kids: Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny.

"Well, I better get going, bye," Peter said, waved, and went over to his friends.

"Finally, some time to think!" Randy said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the delay :/**

Randy was walking down the streets of New York, trying to think. " _If I wasn't a solid D- student this would be way easier,_ " he thought.

All of a sudden, someone on a motorcycle and some kid flying went right past him, messing up his hair.

"Sorry man!" One of them called to him. It was the flying guy. Randy guessed the two were racing.

" _Wait, was that kid just flying!? Why did he have a bucket on his head? I need to go check this out,_ " Randy thought and pulled out his ninja mask. He ran into a broken-down building and put the mask on. "Looks like it's ninja o'clock!" He said just before he was surrounded by red and black ribbons, putting him into his suit.

He ran out of the building and chased after the two, using his scarf to swing from building to building. Once he caught up to the two boys, he saw that there were also three more weirdly dressed people. There was one girl and four boys.

They looked kind of like the people he had met when he got here. He stopped swinging and got a bit closer. "Conceal," he whispered and disappeared into the shadows.

"Did you hear that?" Spider-Man asked.

"A better question would be what didn't we hear. We're in downtown New York, of corse you heard something," White Tiger said.

"Not a something, a someone," Spider-Man replied.

"Looks like Spidy's getting scared. As for me, I'm totally fine," Nova said, and this made Spider-Man mad.

He used his we shooters to shoot a sticky web across Nova's mouth so he couldn't talk.

Nova instantly started ripping the web off of his mouth. "Aww gross! It's in my mouth!" He yelled once he got most of it off.

"Ssh! You're gonna get us caught!" White Tiger shushed.

Spider-Man and Nova crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other. Tiger rolled her eyes before saying, "boys," and walked toward a previously robbed bank. It was still broken down and there was broken glass everywhere.

" _Man, this girl is just like Debby Kang_ " Randy thought to himself.

Power Man's watch started beeping. "What's up Fury?" He said as the watch appeared out of nowhere.

"Power Man, tell Spider-Man that I just got further information on your mission. That bank holds something that Octavious is after! You need to get it before he does, or else he'll destroy the world!" Nick Fury said to Power Man.

"Got it! Power Man out," pane said and hung up on Fury. "Yo, Spidy, we have a situation. We need to get into that building to stop Octavious from getting some sort of death machine! He could use it to destroy the world. Any ideas on how we could do this?" Power Man informed Spider-Man.

"Hm...I've got a pretty good idea as to how we could stop him," Spider-Man said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Okay, guys so this has absolutely nothing to do with my story whatsoever but I just watched The Amazing Spider-Man movie for the first time (I know I'm so late but to be fair I did just see American Dragon Jake Long for the first time like 2 months ago). Anyways, I flipping loved that movie. It's a big difference from all of the cartoons that I usually watch but in a good way. All in all I rate that movie a 10/10!**

The team ran into the building and Randy came out of his hiding place. "Man, they are dressed in the most ridiculous costumes I have ever seen in my life," he said quietly. He knew that if he had the nomicon then it would probably flash red to get him to be quiet or something but...yeah.

Randy followed the group of heroes into the robbed bank. He watched as the spider guy's plan went into action. Once everyone was in position, there was a large shaking to the ground, then Octavious came crashing into the building.

Randy looked at Octavious wide-eyed. He never expected him to look like this. It frightened the hero a bit but the monster kinda reminded him of McFist's robots. Although, this guy was more human. He seemed like he needed the extra robotic arms to walk around or else he would be basically paralyzed.

The team of superheroes all got on each side of him, blocking any exits he could of possibly had. Spider-Man shot a ton of webbing at Octavious' extra limbs, enabling him motionless. Power-Man used all of his force to punch Octavious right in the face. Then, once he was unconscious, Power-Man ripped the robotic arms in half, one by one as Nova sped over to what Octavious was after and put it somewhere for safe-keeping, at least until they got back to SHIELD.

Once Octavious was knocked unconscious, Iron Fist was nowhere to be seen, at least from Randy's point of view. Randy turned around from where he was standing to find a tall, strong, oddly-dressed teen standing right in front of him with his arms crossed.

Randy yelped and got into a fighting stance. That all seemed to happen in nothing more than 5 seconds before Randy let his guard down.

He blinked, examining the familiar hero standing in front of him. "Uh...hi," Randy said awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Iron Fist asked Randy.

Randy wasn't exactly sure how to answer that.

Spider-Man noticed Iron Fist talking to the ninja kid he had seen before. "Were you spying on us!?" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"U...," Randy hesitated. "I don't know how to answer that," he said sheepishly.

The rest of the team walked over to Randy as he took a step backwards.

"Should we take him back to Fury?" Nova asked.

"I don't know. Iron Fist, what do you think?" Spider-Man asked his friend, who seemed to be scanning Randy.

"He doesn't look like the Norrisville Ninja and it wouldn't make much sense if he was. The Norrisville Ninja is supposed to be protecting Norrisville, not spying on us. He can't be The Ninja. Take him to Fury," Iron Fist said, sounding ever so slightly betrayed.

Randy gave a nervous laugh but had no explanation as to why he looked different than the ninja from before without blowing his secret identity, so he just kept silent as the team brought him over to the SHIELD HQ.

 **Author's game! So I'm gonna start doing this game where I say a trivia question and, judging by either my account or my story, you have to guess the answer! The winner gets a shoutout! So today's question is (insert drumroll here) who's my favorite character out of these three: Nova/Sam, White Tiger/Ava, or Spider-Man/Peter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So the winner of the Author's Game from like five or six days ago is** rc9gnrulz1234 **! Congradulations and thanks for playing! Now, without further-a-do enjoy the chapter! (The correct answer was Nova/Sam btw)**

"Hey, Fury! We found someone spying on us during our mission!" White Tiger told their leader.

Nick Fury turned around to see the team and a defenseless ninja. "Who are you and why were you spying?" Fury asked.

"I...I am the Ninja of Norrisville," Randy replied trying to sound confident. "And I need help getting home."

"If you are truly the Ninja of Norrisville, then how come you cannot remember our last encounter?" Iron Fist asked.

Randy sighed, "Because I'm not the same ninja you met before. There's a new ninja chosen every four years. Please, don't tell the Nomicon I told you that, it would get seriously cheesed off,"

Spider-Man looked confused under his mask, "Cheesed off?"

"Yeah, you know, mad?" Randy replied.

The team all looked at each other, confused. Randy facepalmed.

"I don't think I can trust you unless I can see who's really under that mask," Nick Fury stated.

"Yeah, The Nomicon wouldn't like that either," Randy said.

"Who's the Nomicon?" Power Man asked.

"An 800 year old book of ninja wisdom," Randy said.

" _Book_?" Iron Fist questioned.

"Yeah, a book," Randy replied.

"But Nomi isn't a book," Iron Fist said.

"Nomi?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Nomi is who you used to hang out with. He would give you answers through riddles that I tell people on a daily basis," Iron Fist said.

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" Randy exclaimed.

"If you're telling the truth, then I'm we can trust you," Nova said.

"We can't fully trust you until we see who's under that mask," Nick Fury said.

"Um...," Randy hesitated.

"Come on, it's not like you mind will be erased if we find out," White Tiger said.

"Well...," Ramdy said.

"Oh come on!" Nova yelled and everyone looked at him with confusion, "Heh, sorry,"

"We can't trust you until you learn to trust us," Nick Fury said.

Randy sighed, "Okay, fine," and he took the mask off. Red and black ribbons swirled around him and into the mask. The team shielded their eyes from the bright flash coming from Randy's transformation and when he was done the whole team gasped.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You're a kid!" White Tiger exclaimed.

"And your point is...?" Nova said.

White Tiger shot a look at Nova and he backed a couple steps away.

There was an awkward silence before Spider-Man broke it, "So...what are we gonna do now?" He asked.

"Well I think it's kinda obvious. You all know who I am and I'm pretty sure you know each other so it's your turn to tell me who _you_ are," Randy said.

The team looked at each other.

"Seriously? I just revealed to you that I'm the ninja and you're not gonna reveal to me whoever you are?" Ready asked, "You guys have serious trust issues."

"We don't have trust issues! We just don't want to tell you who we are because...we don't trust you," Nova said getting quieter by the end of the sentence.

"As I thought," Randy said.

"Well, I guess we could," Spider-Man said and looked over to Fury and he nodded in agreement.

 **Author's Game! Who do you think my favorite Ultimate Spider-Man villain is? The Lizard, Octavious, or Venom. Comment what you think below for a chance to get a shoutout!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Congradulations to** redbobcat99 (Guest) **for guessing the correct answer to my author's game last chapter! The correct answer was Octavious. Thanks for playing and I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**

Randy stood with his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the true identities of the five heroes. "What?" Nova asked.

Randy shook his head trying to regain focus, "Sorry I just expected you to be, well, not like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nova said taking a step towards Randy.

"You're those people from school. I honestly didn't expect you to be teenagers," Randy said backing off a bit.

"Look who's talking," Nova replied. Randy could tell this guy did not like him.

Spider-Man saw this too and said, "Hey, how about you join the team," just to annoy Nova a bit. Mission accomplished.

Randy looked to Fury who only nodded with his arms crossed giving a small smile. "Okay," Randy replied smiling.

* * *

The next day at school Randy went strait to finding the team of superheroes he had allied with. It took him a while since he didn't know his way around the school but he found them eventually. Well, he found Peter.

"Hey!" Randy called.

"Hey, Randy," Peter replied. Randy then felt awkward. He didn't know Peter's name.

"Uh..," Randy rubbed his neck sheepishly, "sorry about this but what's your name?"

Peter then realized Randy never actually learned the names of the team. "Oh, right. I'm Peter Parker,"

Randy nodded and noticed Flash coming up behind Peter. "Dang it," Randy mumbled to himself once Flash spotted him.

"Oh, look. It's hero boy," Flash said in a mocking tone.

"Hero boy?" Randy asked.

Flash didn't respond. He gave him an angry look. Randy decided that this guy definatly seemed too smart to pull one of his original " _Hey! Look! That guy!_ " Tricks so he ran.

Flash seemed to follow him and wouldn't give up. "Hey!" A stern voice called from a nearby door. Randy read the sign. ' _Principal's office'_ It read. "No running in the halls," The man said. Randy was expecting detention like what Slimovitz used to give him for just speed walking in the halls but this guy wasn't the same. Randy got just a warning. Nothing more. Nothing less. He was relieved.

Once the Principal's door was closed the chase continued. Randy slammed into students with every corner he turned and it didn't help that the floor was really slippery.

Randy started to get tired and slowed down. The bell then rang. "Thank...cheese," Randy said between breaths.

Randy didn't really have a class to go to so he just found Peter and followed him into his first class. About ten minutes went by before there was a small ring as the loudspeaker went on. "Randy Cunningham, Peter Parker, Sam Alexander, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, and Daniel Rand please come to the principal's office."

Randy groaned. " _This day couldn't get any better_ " he thought as he got up along with the other five to go to the principal's office.

On his way out of the room, Randy was hit by a spitball. He turned around to find Flash giving him a devious grin.

* * *

In the principal's office, Randy found himself surprised when he found out that their principal is a SHIELD agent. The principal told the team to take a seat as the floor below them opened up and they were taken to SHIELD HQ.

 **A/N: Whatcha guys think? Anyways, AUTHOR'S GAME! So, who do you guys think my favorite background character is in RC9GN? Bucky? Bash? Or Doug? Comment what you think and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What the juice just happened!?" Randy yelled, trying to regain balance as he found himself at SHIELD HQ. He was the only one on ten team who still hadn't gotten his suit on yet.

"Randy, put on your suit," Power man told Randy and he did as he was told. There was a red flash as the fsmiliar red and black ribbons swirled around him turning him into Norrisville's protector.

Agent Caldwell came running in holding an iPad-looking device with the SHIELD logo on the back. The screen flashed red every two seconds.

"Heros! I'm glad you're here! There was an invisible bank robbery downtown and we need you to go investigate! If you need backup just call," Agent Caldwell told the team. Everyone except for Randy nodded.

"What's an invisible bank robbery?" Randy asked with a confused face under his mask.

"Are you kidding me?" Nova facepalmed.

"It's when someone invisible robs a bank," Spider-Man explained.

"Oh, wow," Randy said.

* * *

The team arrived at the scene downtown to investigate rather quickly. Spider-Man instantly noticed a clue once they got there.

"Hey, guys, check this out," he said holding up a shard of glass from the, now broken, windows.

"So what? It's glass," Sam said.

"Yeah but there's something on it," Spider-Man replied looking at it closely.

"What's on it?" Randy asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like...oh no," Spider-Man instantly dropped the glass.

"What?" White Tiger asked.

"This is bad," Spider-Man replied.

"What the juice are you talking about?"

"Guys, this is Keynium," Spider-Man said as if they all knew what Keynium is.

"...What?" Nova asked.

"Keynuim is a certain kind of chemical that, when heated to a certain temperature, can make someone become not only invisible but also filled with power and chaos," Peter explained.

The team, except for White Tiger, looked at the hero as if he were crazy.

"So this stuff is bad?" Randy asked.

"Yep, _really_ bad," Spider-Man replied.

"Can we touch it?" Power-Man asked.

"We can probably resist small amounts of it but high levels of this stuff could do some crazy things to your brain. Almost like the time with the lizard," A shiver went up Spider-Man's spine when he remembered the experience.

"Then should we keep looking?" Randy asked.

"No, this stuff is probably everywhere. We're gonna need SHIELD's help," Spider-Man admitted.

"Woah, did you just admit you needed help?" Nova asked with a sarcastically shocked tone to his voice.

"Yep," Spider-Man said before calling SHIELD for backup.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I ran out of ideas. Does anyone have any ideas? I'm open to pretty much any suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Nick. You there? I'm gonna need some backup," Spider-Man admitted.

"Woah, did you just-"

"Yes I just admitted I need help, now can you come here or not?" The hero cut Fury off.

"I'd love to send backup, Peter, but I'm afraid I can't. Most of our SHIELD backup didn't attend work today and I'm still not sure why. We luckily have some of our scientists but they're not trained enough in combat," Fury replied.

"Well, we've got some Keynium action going on here so I think the scientists are our best bet," Spidey told Fury.

Fury paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts. "Good thinking. I'll send a couple over now and I'll have them being some sort of Keynium resistant suit for you all to wear."

That was when Randy made his way into the conversation, "Yeah, no offense but, I'm not wearing some dorky resistant suit."

"Well you're going to either wear the suit or get far away from the Keynium," Fury told Randy and he nodded in understanding. He felt that this guy was way easier to understand than the Nomicon. That was when Rand remembered.

"The Nomicon," He said.

"The what-a-con?" Nova asked.

"The Nomicon," Iron Fist spoke up. "An 800 year old mentor for a ninja. It's full of amazing advice given to the ninja to help him in future battles."

"How did you...?" Randy started but never finished his sentence. He was stairing at Iron Fist with amazement.

"I was friends with one of the past ninjas. I believe his name was Maxwell," Iron Fist replied simply.

"Hm," Was all Randy could think about saying. _How could this kid possibly know one of the past ninjas_? He thought.

After a few minutes of awkward silence a couple SHIELD scientists came onto the scene wearing Keynium resistance suits and holding extra Keynium resistant suits for the team, and Randy.

For a couple minutes Randy refused to put on the suit but finally agreed after getting bored of his argument. The scientists took DNA samples and put them into testing tubes for experimenting on later in the week.

The team of six walked into the crumbling building with caution trying not to step on any broken glass. The whole place was a mess. From the walls with fist-sized holes in them, to the strange goop scattered around the floor and even on the ceiling.

"Why do I think of McFist when I see this goop?" Randy sarcastically asked bending down and looking closely at the strange goo splattered around.

"McFist?" Power Man asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain later," Randy replied.

Spider-Man took a look at the walls. They weren't just broken a gooey, there was something else there too...but what? The hero studied the concoction of different things.

"This doesn't look like the work of any of our enemies," Spidey said.

"What do you mean?" Nova asked.

"There's something else. I'd be able to identify it but the molicules are all messed up. The DNA isn't being properly read, causing the ribosomes to malfunction and make the cell structure grow," Peter said and everyone looked at him confused, even Ava who was usually the smart one, but Peter definitely had his moments.

"In English, please," Nova said.

"This goop is growing larger by the minute. In about three days the whole town will be under some kind of spell from this thing causing whoever messed with this Keynium to have total control over us," Spidey tried to explain as simply as possible.

"Mind control...that souns a lot like McFist but maybe not for ViceRoy," Randy thought out loud. The whole team looked at him confused. "I'll explain later," Randy smiled.

 **A/N: Hey guys so I need a quick fact check! I just learned about DNA in science yesterday so I was wondering if I got the whole reading the DNA and then sending it to the ribosomes thing. I couldn't remember what it was called and I left my notes in my locker by accident :P. The whole malfunction thing was made-up so don't try to correct me on that. Just wondering if I got the whole something reads the DNA and sends it to the ribosomes. Anyways, AUTHORS GAME! What do you think my favorite Ultimate Spider-Man nickname is? Bucket Head? Web Head? Spidey? I think my way of wording this chapter kinda gave it away.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Fhanks to rc9gnrulz1234 for making me laugh and for giving me the idea for this chapter!**

ViceRoy was hard at work in the lab McFist designed for him. He was making something that would track the ninja after the assumingly destroyed the ninja. Since the sorcerer didn't believe the two after last time they had claimed they defeated the ninja, they had to bring the ninja to him. Dead or alive.

McFist walked into the room just as ViceRoy was putting on the final touches to the machine.

"What does this do?" McFist asked, looking at the machine standing before him.

"Well, my machine-"

"MY MACHINE!"

"Right, your machine uses a tracking beam to track the ninja's suit. Then we can get him and show him to the sorcerer!" ViceRoy got excited.

"What if it doesn't work," McFist asked.

"Oh trust me, it will," ViceRoy said and started laughing maniacally and then was joined by McFist. They laughed for about 30 seconds before McFist went and stood on the large red "X" placed in the machine's line of fire.

There was a bright flash that could be seen miles away and McFist was gone.

* * *

The next day the heroes decided to meet near Peter's locker every morning. As Flash walked by locker to locker the nerds were slammed in with a loud _bang_.

Randy watched helplessly as the kids were shoved into their own lockers wishing he could do something to help. Once he got to the group of heroes he stopped and smirked.

"Ah, Peter Parker, my old main target has found himself a new best friend," Flash examined Randy forgetting completely of their last encounter. "Hey, you shouldn't listen to this loser, you should come hang with us," Flash whispered to Randy as he was bent down to his level. Randy was a bit shorter than everyone else on his team. He looked over t Peter and then back to flash.

"No," he said simply.

"What?" Flash demanded.

"I said no. I'm not ditching my friend just so I can hang out with the bully. I may have done that once with Howard, and would give anything to go back in time and undo that, but I'm not going to make that same mistake here."

Flash angrily grabbed Randy by the collar of his shirt and pulled his arm back getting ready to punch him in the face. Randy flinched but just before Flash punched Randy, a bright glow appeared out of nowhere and McFist appeared. He looked at the students and saw Flash staring at him, eyes wide. McFist smiled at the boy and he quickly dropped Randy and ran through the halls screaming being followed by a ton of other students.

"McFist," Randy scouled.

"Isn't that the guy you mentioned yesterday? What does he have anything to do with a man appearing out of nowhere?" Sam asked. The team looked at him before an imaginary light bulb went over his head, "Ooooooh, never mind."

"Should we suit up?" Peter asked.

"No, he won't do any harm to the school if he's like this. He'll be fine," Randy said but just as he did, something came crashing through the roof of the school and landed in between McFist and the six teenagers.

McFist looked at the creature stunned. It was being powered by a familiar liquid known to Peter as destabilized Keynium. In fact, the thing was covered with it.

"We can't touch that robot," Peter said taking note that under all that goop there was metal.

"Then I have an idea but I need to be the ninja for it to work, Randy whispered in response.

Power Man looked over at the two enemies. "Whatever it is, just do it."

Randy hid behind something and ninja out. (I can't think of the past tense for that)

McFist saw the ribbons and ran over to see what it was, just to find the ninja.

"Ninja!?" He exclaimed turning his robot hand into a large flaming blade.

"Oh boy," Randy said and quickly sprinted up the wall before flipping down to the ground once he got to the ceiling, successfully landing on his feet.

"Your time is up, ninja," McFist said smiling and swung at Randy with his sword multiple times. Randy was just barely able to dodge McFist's attacks due to his lack of training lately.

"Ninja boom balls!" Randy yelled and threw some boom balls at McFist's feet. He stumbled backwards and almost fell.

Randy smiled at his attack and decided to throw a couple more boom balls. McFist was ready for it this time and just ran through the explosions almost as if he were immune to it.

He slashed his sword through the air and it cut clean through Randy's skin leaving a deep gash. Randy hissed in pain as he held in side which was bleeding uncontrollably. His friends, now dressed in costume, went out to Randy's aid. Randy laid on the ground, his eyes tearing but he refused to cry. That didn't stop him from screaming. His voice boomed through the halls and right back into his own ears.

Iron Fist carefully touched the skin around the deep cut, noticing that there was a large burn slowly spreading. McFist smiled and was about to finish off the job when Spidey, without even looking, shot his webs at him causing the mustached villain to get attached to the wall. He struggled to get loose but failed each time.

* * *

 **A/N: So this took way longer than I thought. I got writers block at about 500 words and kept typing random letters on my keyboard...yep. In the end I think I was able to get enough info and suspense to keep you all tuned in for next time. If you have any questions just PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

The team rushed to SHIELD not even thinking twice about their enemies. They left McFist dangling on the wall for Octavious to deal with, and that's exactly what happened.

"So, what do we have here?" The eight-armed villain said scanning McFist.

"Uh..." The millionaire couldn't think of the right words to use. He'd never seen anything like this guy. No matter how long Vice Roy had been making deadly robots for him.

"I have a job for you," Octavious offered.

McFist took a second to respond, "Like what?"

"Trust me, you'll find it quite pleasing. It has to do with the destruction of your enemy," Octavious smiled and McFist joined him. The octopus-like villain helped his new ally down from Spider-Man's webbed trap and the two went off to Oscorp.

* * *

The team struggled to get Randy in bed, the bleeding had died down but he still bled every-so-often. The five were holding Randy by the arms and legs as a couple nurses working for SHIELD helped him into bed.

Randy moaned in pain after a couple seconds of laying in bed. The scar was starting to heal slightly due to the healing factor of the ninja suit but it wasn't fast enough. Apparently he had a third-degree burn surrounding the cut skin. To make things worse, the cut was too deep for them to just put bandages around, they also had to put stitches on him.

Randy winced as the needle went in and out of his skin, pulling it together thread by thread. The team couldn't help but wince too. Every time he felt pain, they felt pain. It was like a train that didn't stop.

"So, what are we gonna do about Octavious and McFist?" Power-Man asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that we have to stop this infected Keynium virus before it's too late," Peter replied. The team had gotten out of their super suits and back into their school cloths. The suits needed washing since they were now colored red with Randy's blood.

"Do you think they teamed up?" Sam asked.

"It's likely. McFist is pretty gullible," Randy said trying to distract himself from the pain.

"Then we have to somehow keep an eye on him. Tomorrow's Thursday so we're only a couple days away from the weekend. We should be free from school stuff then," Ava said.

" Why not just skip our classes? Coulson will understand, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah but I don't want to miss any school," Ava admitted.

"Oh brother," Sam facepalmed and Ava punched him on the shoulder. He rubbed it as he smiled sheepishly.

Once Randy had gotten bandaged up, he was taken to his own room built in the SHIELD helicarrier for him. He walked in to see a large bed with the norsu nine symbol at the head of it. The walls were painted similar colors of his suit and his bedspread was the dark purple color of his hair. The pillows were soft and white.

"So honking bruce!" Randy yelled throwing his hands up into the air only to wince in pain as he remembered the large scar across his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Iron Fist asked Randy as he helped him onto his bed.

Randy's closet was full of cloths similar to the ones Randy arrived in. There was a button next to his bed in case he needed to contact him along with a McFist pad looking device. Randy turned on Netflix and started watching the Grave Punchers animated series.

It hurt to laugh so Randy tried to do as little of it as possible but that didn't stop him from laughing and then crying out in pain sometimes.

* * *

Octavious had taken McFist to Oscorp to meet his boss. Once he saw that this normal man wasn't scared at all by the eight-legged creature's visit McFist wondered if that was who he was supposed to be taking orders from and refused to listen.

"Hello, I am Norman Osborn," The man said.

"Oh, uh, I am...uh...Hannibal McFist," his voice sounded shaky, which was unusual for the millionaire.

The two shook hands as Norman smiled villainously.

"Octavious, you can go home now, I want to give our guest special treatment," Norman said pulling his hand away from McFist's cold metal arm.

"Yes sir," Octavious replied and walked out of the room instantly.

"So...what do you wanna do?" McFist asked as he smiled trying to act more brave than he was.

"I have a couple ideas..." Norman replied and McFist gulped loudly.


	13. Chapter 13

The two villains made their way down to the house part of the building where they saw Harry Osborn watching the latest News report on Spider-Man.

A female reporter's voice was heard as a video taken off of someone's phone from three days ago rolled, "We have leaked footage of Spider-Man and his team of heroes, now with a new recruit people are calling the New York Karate Kid after seeing a video of him showing amazing martial arts skills. In the video taken by Henry Mallium we can see the team of heroes escaping from the crime scene instead of trying to stop it. So the question remains; has your 'Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man' become a coward? We now have J. Jonah Jameson giving us his thoughts on the entire thing."

A man with a grey and white mustache comes walking onto set and sits next to the women who was just speaking. "Thank you, Mary, I believe that Spider-Man is and always had been a menus. He's just finally decided to let it show a few days ago when he decided to not save any lives, as if he was doing that already. I believe it's all a hoax," Jameson said with a smirk.

Harry turned off the TV and crossed his arms across his chest. He hated it when Jameson talked trash about Spider-Man even though he had to admit, he has a point. A hero wouldn't just walk away from a threat like that.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" Osborn asked and his son flinched slightly. His father scared him.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled. He looked over his shoulder to see McFist standing there. Once the kid turned around he smiled his typical, fake, show-biz smile. The boy smiled back but it turned to a scowl as he looked back at the TV.

* * *

"What!? The New York Karate Kid!? That's just wonk!" Randy yelled lifting his hands up into he air with rage was he watched the News from his bedroom in SHIELD. He quickly winced then moaned at the sudden spike of pain.

The team had decided it was best for Randy to stay at SHIELD during school so that he wouldn't hurt himself any worse than he already was. So far the results weren't very good. The bandages would have to stay on for another month or so. Randy would probably have found his way back to Norrisville by then. Randy turned off the TV.

Norrisville.

He had forgotten all about his quest to get home after everything that had happened lately. He had checked for directions back about twice since he had gotten to New York but had no luck. The only think that showed up was Norris Village in West Virginia. ( **That is not accurate** )

Randy thought about how things were going without him. Obviously his enemies were busy here in New York so not too much evil could be destroying his beloved hometown.

Ever since he was cut with McFist's blade he wasn't able to sleep without having nightmares. A slow-motion replay of the terrorizing moment. Nobody wants to see themselves get stabbed in the gut with a flaming blade so the dreams scared Randy physically and mentally. The thought the pain sent an unfamiliar frost up his spine. The feeling made Randy want to curl up into a ball and cry. He felt as if he couldn't do anything to help people now. He felt that he was permanently handicapped in this situation and he couldn't be the ninja anymore.

He slowly layer down flat in his back and tears slowly started falling down his face. _If I can't help then I can't be the ninja. I can't protect my family, Howard, the Nomicon, the school, or Norrisville. It's all so hard. Too hard._ Randy thought.

He heard a small crash come from the hallway. Randy sat up in his bed and wiped the tears off of his cheek with the back of his hand. He sniffled before walking out to the hallway to see what had happened.

He found that someone in a wheel chair had dropped a bunch of things on the ground and couldn't seem to pick it back up. Randy nelt down next to the man and handed him the things he dropped. They were just small little trinkets and a couple pencils.

Randy didn't see any scars or anything on the man's legs but assumed they were paralyzed. As the man started to roll off he looked over his shoulder to Randy and smiled. Randy gave a close-mouthed smile back and walked into his room. He sat on the bed and the icy feeling went away and was replaced with warmth. The feeling seemed to embrace him. Randy layer down on his back, this time smiling at the thought that he could help.

That night, instead of having a nightmare, Randy had a dream where he had helped multiple people in need. From people who were handicapped, to people who were in need of his saving because of a monster.

 **A/N: So not much happened in this chapter. Mostly just Randy. While I was writing this I couldn't help but feel awful for Randy then the ending made me smile a bit. And guess what, that man is gonna have a much larger role in the future, you'll see. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

About three days passed and it was Sunday. The sun was shining a warm glow upon Peter's cheek as he helped his Aunt May with the garden. He was mowing the lawn while she was pulling weeds from the soil. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, it was the perfect day.

Well, almost perfect. Aunt May had burnt the brownies she was making for the book club she was going to in a couple of hours. Then, after that, she was going to go hiking with one of her friends: Rose.

Then, later that night, May had promised Peter that she would bake cookies and they would watch a movie together. All Peter needed was SHIELD to not get in the way of his bonding with Aunt May.

Usually this whole "bonding" thing just wasn't his main interest but it had been a couple months since May's schedule had been free enough to hand out with Peter. So maybe it doesn't sound too fun but it was just what Peter needed after everything that had happened lately.

The only problem that kept coming up is that he couldn't get the image of Randy after being hurt out of his head. That man was gonna pay.

"Peter!" Aunt May called, "You've been mowing the exact same spot for two minutes now. There's no more grass left."

"Hm?" Peter stopped the loud mower and looked down at where he was standing and, sure enough, there was a small crater in the ground. Peter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry Aunt May."

"It's okay. Come one, let's go insides me I'll make you some lunch," May replied and the two walked inside.

May made a turkey sandwich for herself and a PB&J for Peter.

* * *

Meanwhile, at SHIELD, Randy was positive that he had flipped through every channel at least twice and the only two shows that interested him the most were News channels. Now that's saying something.

He ran his hands over the bandages wrapped around his injury. They were made of a scratchy material that annoyingly rubbed against his skin. Luckily, Randy had found the perfect position so that it won't do that. It may look uncomfortable, because it is, but it's better than the bandages.

Randy flipped through the he channels once more and he stopped at a News report that intrigued him. It was about the Keynium.

"Breaking News! Innocent civilians are turning into zombies as a mysterious purple mist travels near ground level on the sidewalks and road. Our favorite group of superheroes are here to save them but The Karate Kid seems to be absent. If anyone has any further information as to why, please contact us using the number shown on screen," A brunette news reporter said.

"Oh great. My name hasn't gotten any better. I'm a ninja! How can nobody see that!?" Randy ranted.

He turned off the TV and got out his phone. There was a crack through the screen from taking serious battle damage.

"Honking wonk! My mom is gonna kill me!" Randy moaned and tried to call Howard. To his surprise, there was a response on the other end.

"Cunningham? Where the juice are you!? I swear to all things that are good I need you to come over! A new addition to Grave Punchers just came out and I need someone to beat!" Howard exclaimed.

"Howard, I need your help! I am so honking confused! First, I met a ton of superheroes from New York, then-" Randy was cut off.

"What!? You're in New York!?" Howard yelled.

"Yes but that doesn't matter now! Do you think Mort can get me home?" Randy asked.

"Hm..." Howard thought, "maybe."

* * *

Meanwhile, after solving the Keynium problem for now, the original team of heroes were refusing to tell the reporter what happened to Randy. The conversation went a little like this:

"Can you give us any insight to what has happened to The Karate Kid?"

"...The what?" Power Man asked.

"I think he means Ra...the Ninja," Nova smiled nervously,

"Nice save Bucket Brain," White Tigre teased as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, so anyways, can you tell us? The world is waiting to know."

"Sorry but we cannot," Iron Fist replied simply.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. What's in it for us?" Nova asked.

"Nova!" Spidey yelled and hit Nova's helmet causing it to become lopsided on his head. Nova turned his helmet back to normal and scowled towards Spidey.

"Cut it out you two," Ava said standing between the two, "Boys," she rolled her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure this is a good idea!?" Howard shouted over the chopper.

"This is a great idea!" Mort replied to his son, trying to yell over the loud noises coming from the helicopter, "McFist didn't even try to argue when I asked for permission. In fact, I ha d talked to his assistant. He said something about me doing whatever pleases me since McFist is on vacation," He smiled.

The two climbed into the chopper and that a large 'McCopter' written along the side of it.

Once they lifted off of the ground Howard looked down and became sick. "I think I'm gonna hurl," He said holding his hand up to his mouth.

"Don't worry, the feeling won't last long. Your mother used to feel the same way about helicopters," Mort replied and it grew awkwardly silent.

"So...we heading to New York?" Mort clarified.

"Yep. We gotta save Cunningham," Howard replied.

"Why would he need saving in New York?" Mort asked.

"Uh...," Howard looked for the right explanation besides 'because he's the ninja now step on it', "Because a villain from New York took him and...stuff."

"Oh," Mort replied, buying the whole thing. Howard sighed in relief as he sat back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head.

* * *

"Come on, Howard, hurry up," Randy couldn't wait to get back home and relax. Sure, he was relaxing here, but it wasn't the same. He was homesick. And it didn't help that his room reminded him of the Ninja suit, which reminded him of home. Y'know because of the whole 'protector of Norrsiville' situation.

Randy decided to take his mind off of it by thinking about what he would be doing if he wasn't chosen to be the ninja. He assumed it would be obvious that he would be playing that new version of Grave Punchers at Howard's house, stuffing his face in natchos instead of laying in bed, on an invisible floating platform, with a scar in his stomach that hurt when he spoke too loudly. Which was hard for him considering he naturally speaks pretty loud.

Randy took his first bite out of the sandwich he was given about five minutes ago. A hum escaped his mouth and he smiled, "This sandwich is the _cheese_!" He exclaimed, chowing down on it as if he were a wild animal that hadn't been fed in a month.

Once he was done he let a burp escape his mouth and started laughing hysterically. Once his own laughter died down, Danny came walking in. He had everything but his mask on from his suit.

"Hey, Danny," Randy said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I have some questions," Danny's almost monotone voice made Randy become serious.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How'd you get here, and why are you here? Where's the Nomicon? How and when are you going back to Norrisville?" Danny looked Randy in his dark blue eyes. Randy tried processing all of the questions before answering.

"Okay, in order, I have no idea how or why I'm here. It probably has something to do with this electro-guy I faught. I don't know. Last time I checked, The Nomicon is on my science teacher's desk and it's probably gonna hit me once I get back home. My friend, Howard, and his dad are on their way here right now so I'm probably gonna go home in about 24 hours," Randy struggled to remember all of the questions but managed to pull through.

There was an awkward silence before Sam walked in. "Hey, you gotta check the News!" He said turning on the TV.

There was a strange theme song tune playing and, all of a sudden, people dressed like the team of heroes appeared saying lines as they showed up.

"What the juice is this?" Randy asked.

"Ssh!" Sam shushed.

"I'm Spider-Man, _almost_ everyone's favorite superhero."

"I'm Power-Man, I'm the smart one."

"I'm Iron Fist, the confusing one."

"I'm Ava, the diva."

"And I'm Nova, the comic relief."

The three looked at the screen in utter shock then Nova broke out into a laughing fit. "Aw man! That was _too_ perfect!"

"What!?" Ava's voice was heard from her room in the Helicarrier. "The diva!? I am not a diva!" Ava said once she had entered the hallway leading to the other rooms.

"I'm not sure, they got you good," Sam managed to say through his laughter.

The door automatically slid open to show Ava looking at Sam, her head practically steaming with rage. She furiously walked across the room and held Sam up by the collar. "What?"

Sam stopped laughing and pushed away her grip from him. "Woah, woah, woah, watch the shirt, it's new," Sam tried to get the wrinkles put of the collar.

"Yeah, I'm the diva," Ava rolled her eyes and walked out, the TV still playing. The room was silent for an awkward thirty seconds before Randy clapped his hands together suddenly, "Well...that was...intresting."

* * *

Peter and his Aunt May were eating dinner when the same tune began to play from the living room.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to turn off the TV. Peter, honey, can you please turn it off for me," May said with a sweet motherly tone.

"Sure," Peter got up and headed for the living room when he saw what was on.

"I'm Spider-Man, almost everyone's favorite superhero."

"...WHAT!?" Peter exclaimed. May walked into the room and saw the show that was on.

"Peter? What's the matter?" She asked.

Peter looked over to his aunt. His expression showing extreme anger, "This! This... _thing_!" May watched for a moment as Spider-Man cracked a few jokes.

She began to laugh, "That's pretty clever."

Peter's jaw dropped but his mouth closed just as quickly, "That doesn't even sound like me!"

"Excuse me?" May asked, confusion written all over her face.

Peter cleared his throat after realizing what he had just said, "I mean, uh, it doesn't sound like Spider-Man, who I am definitely secretly not," he smiled.

"...uh huh, come on, let's finish our dinner before it gets cold," she pointed towards the kitchen signaling Peter to follow her back in there.

 **A/N: So, yeah, not much really happened. I've decided to bring back the AUTHER'S GAME: Who do you think my favorite character's are who have the same name as other shows (I'm gonna be saying three) Danny Rand (USM) or Danny Fenton (DP)? Sam Alexander (USM) or Sam Manson (DP)? May (USM) or Mai (ATLA)? You can either answer all three or just two. PM me if you have any questions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yeah so late updste, again. I had writers block and I'm trying to figure this chapter out off the top of my head. So here's a fun game, I have a question and I wanna hear your answers in the reviews: to everyone who just got off of Winter Break, how's school going for you guys? What's your favorite and least favorite parts about it so far?**

It had been a couple of days since Howard had gotten a hold of Randy. He was currently stuck a couple states away from New York. Howard wondered how Randy got across the U.S. so quickly.

The he chopper he had taken with his dad broke down and now they were trying to find someone to fix it.

Meanwhile, in New York, Randy had healed enough to go back to school and the group of six were extremely moody. They were all upset about the new TV show they had witnessed.

"The diva!? Seriously?" Ava was still obsessing over that.

"We don't go out and drink coffee with Hulk when we're not fighting crime!" Sam ranted recalling a scene from the episode.

"Don't you guys think you're overreacting a bit? It's not like the writers know what you Dow hen you're not stoping Octavious," Randy shrugged.

"You're just saying that because you're not on it!" Sam snapped.

"Sam, calm down. It's just a show," Peter said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, you're right 'Almost Everyone's Favorite Superhero,'" Sam turned towards Peter as he said what Spidey was labeled as in the show.

The group stared at Sam.

"What? You guys weren't called a traitor to an alien race that nobody knows about! You guys weren't given the nickname 'Beach Bucket'!" Sam crossed his arms.

"Maybe we weren't but they also said that my only superpower is having crazy long nails and that Peter can use his terrible puns to 'stun the enemy to death'," Ava replied.

Randy saw Flash coming by with his typical routine and put his hand to his stomach where he had been hurt.

Flash stopped at Randy, "Hey, new kid, where have you been?" He asked angrily, "I've finally gotten a new punching bag and I haven't even gotten to try it out."

"Flash, don't," Peter said grabbing onto Flash's arm as the bully cracked his knuckles.

The fear made Randy clench his scar even harder which, in return, sent a shooting pain through his body. He winced, clenching his teeth together to numb the pain a bit. Flash noticed this and actually looked a little concerned.

"You okay?" He was more worried for himself than Randy. Assuming that, with all of the weird thing that happens around town, Randy could be some sort of monster mutating into its true form.

Randy looked up to Flash for a second, then switched to Peter. His face read 'should I show him?'

Peter nodded knowing it was the one way to make Flash keep him alone. Randy lifted up his shirt a bit to show the bandages. There way dry blood that has soaked through from a while ago.

Flash's eyes filled with worry for a moment, "What...happened?" He, surprisingly, asked.

"Uh...," Randy didn't know how to respond, "it's a long story," he smiled.

"I can wait. We still have eight minutes until the first bell rings," Flash said. He wanted a story or else he would assume it's fake and just a cover-up to make sure he couldn't shove Randy into his own locker or anything.

Randy hesitated to answer again. This town was weird so maybe Flash would think that the truth was that Randy was stabbed in the gut by a flaming sword...nah.

"I'll tell you. I was there," Peter said. "Remember a while ago when something came rampaging through the walls of the school? Well, it wasn't alone. There was this evil guy and, since Randy was too scared to move, he was assumed to be an easy target to take the life from, so he was stabbed by the guy's flaming sword and both burnt and cut. He was rushed to the hospital just in time," Peter said. It wasn't hard telling the truth. Too bad Flash thought it wasn't the truth.

He turned back to Randy, "So you're not good at coming up with cover stories so you had your _bestie_ , Peter, cover for you? How stupid do you think it am?"

"I don't know how to answer that," Randy said and was lifted up off the ground by the collar of his shirt. Flash pressed hard against his shirt where the bandages were to see if Randy would have any reaction, and he sure did.

Randy let out a loud, painful, scream. Flash immediately let go. Randy landed on the floor and stayed on his knees, holding onto his stomach to get the pain to go away but had no luck.

"What is going on here?" The principal came walking over through the crowd of kids who had now gathered around to see what had happened. Once he saw Randy laying on the ground he turned to Peter.

"What hit him in his scar?" He asked.

"Flash," Peter said with a scowl towards the bully. Flash tried to hide from the principal but found no luck. Randy was rushed to Coulson's office, which was confusing to everyone except for the five SHIELD agents in the school.

* * *

Howard tried calling Randy on his cell but when his friend answered he sounded like he was in pain.

"Cunninfham? You okay?" Howard asked after hearing his freknd say 'hello?'.

"I'm fine, Howard. Just hurt, that's all," Randy replied biting down on a lollipop that was given to him to help keep his mind off of the pain. He currently had an ice pack laying on his stomach. It was the lightest kind they could find. It was a SHIELD ice pack which weighed almost nothing thanks to technology.

"What do you mean, hurt?" Howard's voice was full of concern, but he also had his usual tone to it making it sound both like he cared but was confused as to what was going on.

"Just McFist stuff. It's all good. I'll be fine. How close are you guys?" Randy tried to change the subject.

"Halfway there. McFist's helicopters are not very reliable. Our broke down and now we're trying to get it all worked out. I found some left over Howard Money stashed away in my favorite pants so we're using that to pay for it," Howard replied.

"Coll. see you soon, buddy," Randy said.

"You too, Cunnignham," Howard replied and Randy hung up.

 **A/N: Now before you tell me how boring this Chaoter was, keep in mind that I am half-asleep right now and added a small amount of gore in the chapter for** rc9gnrulz1234 **. Anyways, AUTHOR'S GAME: (Same thing as last chapter since no one decided to guess. If you don't understand the question just PM me.)**


	17. Chapter 17

Randy and the rest of the team sat awkwardly as Randy's bandages were reapplied.

"How hard did he push onto the stitches?" The nurse asked.

"I'm not sure. I assume it was pretty hard because it hurt so honking bad!" Randy said. Peter was in the corner leaning on the wall. The scene wouldn't stop replaying in his head. He wanted to use his super-strength to beat up Flash right now. It was a similar rage to when his uncle was killed.

Once the bandages were on, Randy got up and put on the mask. He assumed that the healing powers would help a lot more now that the damage wasn't as bad. They all left the room with Peter slowly drifting behind. He left SHIELD to go back to school with the rest of the team while Randy was taken to Fury in hope that he could help Howard get to New York.

Meanwhile, at school, Danny found Flash sitting on the floor hugging his legs up to his chest sitting in front of Randy's locker. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Danny at first.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking up from his gaze on the floor.

"I want to talk," Danny sat down next to Flash, "Why do you bully the weak?"

Flash was hesitant to answer, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"If it's about not having enough family or not having a home, I know how you feel. In fact, most of the kids you bully have similar situations as you. I don't have parents and lost my home along with Ava, Sam, Peter, Luke, and even Randy. We all understand your pain."

"Why do you care?" Flash asked raising his head to look at Danny in the eyes.

"Because everyone deserves to be given a second chance, even if you did just send Randy to the hospital," Danny said. Flash got an awful feeling in his stomach. He knew he messed up.

Flash swollowed hard and his vision became blurry as his eyes began to tear, "I feel awful."

"You shouldn't do that again. When someone says they're injured, you should just leave it at that," Danny replied and got up. His voice sounding so calm and wise but it had a hint of anger that Flash could just barely sense.

Once Danny turned the corner Flash could have sworn he saw the boy's right fist begin to light up a little bit. Danny's fist tightened and the glow faded away.

Flash looked at the hallway Danny had just walked through in confusion but shrugged it off.

* * *

Howard was sitting in a chair in the workshop they were in while Mort tried explaining how they had gotten there in the first place.

"Howard, can you come here for a moment," Mort called to his son. Howard unwillingly got up and walked over to where his dad was.

"Why are we going to New York, again?" Mort asked.

"Randy's trapped and his parents can't go and help him so we had to," Howard replied. It was the best excuse he could come up with considering he had no idea how or why Randy was in New York.

"Well, I guess I could help you fellas. Here, hop into my private jet. I'd fix your helicopter but I'm sorry to say that I can't figure out what's wrote with it," The man they were talking to said. The two nodded and got into the jet. Then, they were off.

After about an hour and a half, Howard fell asleep while watching a movie. Mort kept trying to fall asleep but the whole dilemma they were in kept him awake and stressed out.

He decided to check Howard's text messages like he used to do. He stopped doing that when freshmen year started but Howard had gotten a bit more secretive and he wanted to figure out what was going on.

He noticed that Randy's contact was the only one that wasn't a family member. He read through his texts with Randy but a lot of them didn't make sense. Here's how they went:

 _HW: Hey, Cunnignham, what's up?_

 _RC: Monster, gtg._

 _HW: You almost done?_

 _RC: Yeah I can come over now._

 _HW: Great! Let's go to Greg's Game Hole!_

 _RC: Sure. Gimme a sec the Nomicon wants me._

 _HW: Ugh fine._

 _RC: Sorry, Howard, when duty calls..._

 _HW: Haha, duty._

A lot of the conversations seemed to go that way. Game Hole, monster, and Nomicon. Mort was so confused. He knew what the Game Hole was and that monsters attacked daily but he had no idea who or what the Nomicon is.

He turned to his son and shook him awake.

"What?" Howard groaned groggily.

"Howard, I was reading your texts with Randy and-"

"You were what!?" Howard exclaimed.

"Sorry but-"

"This is private stuff! Why would you read my texts? What did you read!?" Howard raged.

"Nothing much. I just have one question: who's the Nomicon?" Mort asked and Howard froze. He didn't have an explanation for that.

"I, uh, don't know. How would I know? It's probably nothing important," Howard lied.

"You seemed to know in your texts with Randy. Howard, what are you hiding from me?" Mort's tone became a bit more stern.

"It is, um..., an assignment that Cunningham and I had in English class. We needed to come up with a weird name for a weird product," Howard said. He was surprisingly good at lying and was very proud of it.

"Oh...," Mort replied and it was oddly silent before Howard fell back to sleep.

 **A/N: So um...late update, bad chapter. Sorry about that. R &R? I know I don't usually say that but I seriously need ideas, as you can tell by my lack of good writing in this chapter. If you wanna answer the author's game from last chapter then feel free, you'll still get s shoutout. **


	18. Chapter 18

Randy was able to go to school right after the bandages were replaced at SHIELD. People kept crowding him, asking if he was okay, but Randy ignored them all. The whole thing felt kinda embarrassing. He wished he had the Nomicon, it would be so much easier.

Right as he thought that, Danny came walking over to Randy.

"Are you okay? You don't look very comfortable with your surroundings," Danny said.

"I'm fine, just confused," Randy replied, not really sure what Danny had said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"It's just really overwhelming. Howard's coming to get me soon and I still don't know what to do about the Keynium, McFist, or the Nomicon! Not to mention how I'm gonna explain to my mom how I got a honking gash in my gut! How do you see that conversation going!? 'Hey, mom, sorry I've been gone for over a week, I was in New York partying with Spider-Man and his compadres! Also, I'm sorry I have a honking scar in my stomach. I was stabbed with a flaming sword by your favorite rich-guy-in-town!'," Randy ranted. Danny took a moment to think about what to say.

"Don't be too overwhelmed. You could get stressed, and stress is just another distraction conjured up by your mind," Danny said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Randy smiled, "I think..."

"You're welcome," Danny smiled back. Peter turned the corner with Sam, his face steaming more than burnt toast.

"Woah, Pete, calm down," Sam said noticing his friend's anger.

"Don't call me Pete!" Peter yelled and walked over to Randy.

"You okay, KK?" Sam asked Randy.

Randy and Danny exchanged looks before looking back to Sam, "KK?"

"It stands for Karate Kid. Y'know, from the News," Sam smiled, proud of his nickname.

"Don't remind me," Randy sighed, leaning against the lockers. He looked down at the tile floor, reminding him of the floors in his kitchen. The only similarity they had were that they both were tile and the same color, that's it. So he had no idea why it reminded him of that.

While Danny, Sam, and Peter began conversations, Ava and Luke came over to the group. Randy felt overwhelmed instantly. He couldn't figure out why, but a group too large made him feel that way ever since Flash had caused a scene.

The bell rang and Randy refused to go to class. He wasn't ready for any learning right now, so he just aimlessly walked the empty halls. The sound of his sneakers on the tile floor kinda comforted him, helped him think.

He felt the phone in his pocket buzz and he checked it. It was a text from Howard.

 _HW: Yo, Randy, what's the happs dawg!_

Randy skeptically looked at his phone for a couple seconds before realizing that definitly wasn't Howard.

 _RC: I know it's you Mr. Weinerman._

 _HW: How'd you know?_

 _RC:_ _Howard never calls me Randy and he would never say yo what's the happs dawg. Kids don't talk that way anymore._

 _HW: Oh, sorry to bother you._

 _RC: It's cool._

Randy re-read the conversation before smiling to himself and putting his phone back in the back pocket of his jeans. He had a good feeling about today. That is, until there was the loud shattering sound of a window being broken into pieces.

"What the juice!?" Randy exclaimed jogging towards the sound. It hurt a bit to jog but he worked through the pain. Letting out small noises when he felt sharp pain running through his veins.

As he passed classes, students came running out and the team of heroes—still in their school cloths—caught up with Randy and they all ran to put on their suits before checking to see what had happened.

They reached the broken glass but found nothing but an oddly familiar smell.

"What the juice is that smell? It's like rotten eggs mixed with soup," Randy covered his nose.

"So we agree that it smells like Spidey," Nova laughed.

"Oh haha," Spider-Man dead panned.

"Will you two shut up," Ava sighed walking over to the glass as the smell changed to the strange scent of gasoline.

Spidey accidentally switched on his night-vision mode and saw strange goop on the glass.

He gasped, "Ava, no!" He yelled running to Ava and grabbing her arm to pull her away from the glass.

"What is your problem?" Ava asked pulling her arm away from Spidey, "That hurt!" She hissed.

"Sorry, super strength," Spidey said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What was wrong?" Power-Man asked taking a step towards Peter.

"It's the Keynium. It's all over the glass. Whatever it was that crashed through the window probably left a trail of it to whoever made this stuff so we can stop them," Peter replied. It was hard to tell but he was making a stern face under his mask.

"Great, lead us onward," Randy said walking towards the window.

"Wait," Spidey grabbed Randy by his scarf, "You can't just walk through a hole with Keynium surrounding the edges. You could get some of you."

"Fine," Randy wined jokingly and started walking towards the exit, "Onward!"

The rest of the team shrugged and followed the boy through the halls. Once they got outside, Spidey became the leader of the group.

They cross crossed through familiar, and unfamiliar, paths through the large city until they got to a small worn-out house.

"This is definitely it. There's Keynuim everywhere. Try not to breath too much of it in," Spidey said putting his arm over his face as a mask.

"Wow, thanks for the advice," Randy dead panned jokingly, but followed orders.

They approached the house and the red stripes on Randy's suit began to glow.

"Uh...guys...what the juice is happening!?" Randy panicked.

"Calm down, Keynium just doesn't react well to magic," Peter said.

Randy looked down to the Norsu Nine symbol, which seemed to be what lit up the most,

"No, really?" Nova asked extremely sarcastically.

Spidey face-palmed, "At least you three aren't dripping with sarcasm."

"Not yet," Power-Man joked.

"Oh, haha, very funny," The insect-themed superhero said and continued to walk.

 **I am SO honking sorry for the late update! Next update is coming in a couple days or so, stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19

Nova's helmet began to glow similar to Randy's suit, "Oh great, now it's my turn," he joked.

"Be quiet. I think someone's in there," Spidey informed.

The team quietly tip toed over to the shack. Iron Fist's hand lit up unintentionally.

"I guess the force is getting to me too," Iron Fist said looking at his, now glowing, fist.

Spidey walked through the door, making sure he didn't touch anything. The rest of the team followed. Once they got there they found a tall skinny man standing in the center of the room. He surprisingly didn't have any keynium on himself even though he was surrounded by it. As he turned around and walked towards the heroes, the keynium moved away from him.

"Hello Spider-Man and friends," The man smiled creepily.

"I'm actually not his friend," Nova joked, "I'm more of his leader."

Spidey shot Nova a quick look before turning back to the man.

"Um, excuse me sir, but what are you doing here? This place is filled with toxic residue," Spidey said gesturing towards the slime covered walls.

The man smiled once more, "Follow me, young ones."

He led the heroes out to the back where they were taken to a vacant lot.

"This doesn't feel right," Randy whispered to Spidey.

"Just go with it. If he's a bad guy then we can take him down," Spidey replied.

Randy nodded and uncomfortably continued to follow the man.

"I'm really glad you're here. It gives me a chance to do something I've been wanting to do for a long time," The man smiled and a green substance rose up from his feet and coiled around him before revealing a monster version of the man.

"What the juice, stank!?" Randy recognized the substance.

"Correct, Ninja, you really know a lot," The man's voice was deeper and more monsterous. His black suit and tie turned into a clock-themed outfit.

The heroes got into a fighting stance. Randy flinched a bit as his scar was pressured. The monster came running at them in full speed. It rolled up into a ball and spun at sonic speed towards them. Randy rolled away, Nova flew up into the air, Iron Fist ran out of the way with Tiger. Spidey latched his webbing onto a nearby tree. Power Man stood firm and, once he collided with the monster, he pushed him away.

Randy flipped over to him and said, "Your time's up."

The monster was kicked right in the chest where a clock sat on his ripped shirt. He stumbled back and fell to the ground as dust filled the air for a moment.

Iron Fist came running in and just as he was about to punch the monster it disappeared and reappeared in a new location out of harm's way.

Nova came flying in and tripped the monster right into Randy who threw a, "ninja tiny exploding ball!"

Just before the ball exploded Randy smokebombed away calling his signature cry. He reappeared far away from the explosion.

Dust erupted from the ground as the monster was sent high into the air. Nova came flying over to the monster in mid-air and punched him strait down. He hit the ground with a thump knocking the wind out of him.

He got back up and Tiger ran in and scratched him across the arm. The monster hissed and held his arm in pain as blood began to seep through the scratch.

He roared and reached out for Tiger but she dodged it quickly and kicked at the monster who jumped high over the attack and disappeared. Then reappeared behind the confused Tiger. She turned around, but not fast enough, as she was hit by a strong force from behind. She was pushed forward but got back onto her feet.

Randy came in with his sword. He attempted to stab the monster but missed as the monster dodged it. Spidey webbed the monster's right arm and pulled it in his direction. The monster lost its balance and fell on its side.

Power Man picked the monster up and threw him towards Iron Fist who punched it in the gut. The monster yelled out in pain as the wind was, once again, knocked out of it. The stank left from the monster as he was now out cold.

"What the juice just happened?" Randy asked walking over to the man.

"I'm not sure," Iron Fist said.

"Should we just leave him there like that or...?" Nova asked poking at the man's side.

"Of corse not. We should call SHIELD and they can put him in prison," Spidey said.

"Cool, I'll call Fury," Power Man said and, after a short conversation, Fury made his way over to the team.

* * *

The helicopter landed and Howard instantly called Randy. The phone rung for a couple seconds before his best friend answered out of breath.

 _"Hey, Howard, what's up?"_

"Cunnignham, I just got to New York and it is so Bruce here!" Howard exclaimed. Then he heard voices on the other end and he heard Randy walk onto some sort of airplane thing.

"Wait, where are you right now?" He asked.

 _"I'm on the SHIELD hellicarrier getting picked up by Nick Fury. We just stopped a stank'd guy thing."_

"What do you mean by we?" Howard asked.

 _"Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger, and Power Man,"_ Randy listed the heroes.

"What!? That's so honking bruce!" Howard exclaimed loudly.

"Hey, Howie, who are you talking to?" Mort asked.

"Randy," Howard responded covering the microphone of his phone.

"Yeah, I wanna talk to you about that real quick," Mort said.

Howard groaned but said bye to Randy and hug up anyways.

"What's up, Mort," Howard said.

"I was reading your texts and..." Mort started.

"We went over this, the Nomicon is a stupid class project," Howard interrupted.

"Well I did some research when we stopped for food and I found out that the Nomicon belongs to the Ninja. Is there anything you wanna tell me?" Mort said.

"...Um...nope," Howard replied.

"Are you sure?" Mort asked.

"Yep," Howard felt his face begin to sweat. He was nervous on whether or not his dad had found out Randy was the Ninja.

Mort sighed, "When you feel like talking about it, I'm right here."

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Was it good? Please tell me what I should do next. I'm kind of out of ideas.**


	20. THE END

**A/N: So this is, in fact, the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed. Please review what you think I could have done to possibly make any of my other stories better. Y'know, constructive criticism and all that. Next up is Under the Sea sequel, a Gravity Falls after-the-events fanfic, and possibly a Secret Trio** **fanfic!**

Randyasked Fury if he could pinpoint Howard's location so that they can go to him. Fury accepted and found the boy right away.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," Peter said. Now everyone was out of their costumes and back into their school cloths.

"Maybe not goodbye. More like 'see ya later pithanthigator kinda deal," Randy tried to lighten the mood.

"Pithanthi-what now?" Nova asked.

"Long story," Randy shrugged.

There were a few moments of silence before Iron Fist began to speak, "I enjoyed your visit. I learned a lot from you."

Randy looked confused, "You did?"

"Yes. Your skills are very impressive, and you're a great roll model. If I ever need someone to think about when I'm sad, I'll try to think about you. Because you have more capabilities than you realize, I can sense it," Danny said putting a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll think of you next time I see the Nomicon," Randy smiled.

"Tell it I said hi," Danny said stepping back with the group as the door to the Hellicarrier opened and they all landed a little bit away from where Howard and Mort were so they wouldn't find out about SHIELD.

As Randy walked away, the team followed. Once Howard spotted Randy, he ran over to his best friend. They did their handshake leaving the rest of the team in confusion.T

"Cunningham, don't _ever_ leave me like that again! You promise!" Howard yelled at Randy.

"I can't do that," Randy patted his friend on the back, "And remember, we still need to get the Nomicon from Ms. Driscoll."

"Yeah, yeah, that too," Howard rolled his eyes and suddenly spotted the rest of the heroes, "Who are they?" He asked.

"That's Luke, Ava, Peter, Danny, and Sam," Randy said. Each teammate did their own way of saying hello as their name was mentioned.

"Yo," Howard replied simply.

"Now, let's get home and play Grave Punchers until 4 in the morning!" Randy exclaimed and Howard snapped to attention. The two boys ran to the helicopter laughing the whole way there.

Randy fiend around just before walking in, waved and smiled at his newfound friends as they returned the favor.

"Thanks for your help earlier," Peter said and, after Mort got into his seat, they took off.

* * *

The next day at school, Randy got the Nomicon back and was questioned about it.

"Why was this book glowing?" Ms. Driscoll asked holding up the Nomicon.

"Uh...because it's my sister's," Randy lied.

"Randy, you don't have a sister," Ms. Driscoll deadpanned.

"I've got a _bone_ to pick with you, mister," Ms. Driscoll narrated for Jerry.

"Oh, Jerry," She smiled.

Randy groaned in disgust, "Just give me the book and I'll go."

"Fine. But you still get an hour of detention for sleeping in class," Ms. Driscoll told Randy. The boy grabbed the book and hugged it tight.

"Oh thank cheese, Nomicon, you're okay," He said.

"Nomicon?" Ms. Driscoll asked.

"What? Did I say Nomicon? No, I meant to say Comic...Con...bye!" Randy lied and ran out of the room leaving a puzzled .

"There is something strange about that boy..."

 **A/N: THE END!**


End file.
